This proposal is part of a multicenter study to assess whether a second surgical cytoreduction in combination with chemotherapy (cisplatin and taxol) has improve d therapeutics benefits over chemotherapy alone in women with stage III (suboptimal) and stage IV ovarian cancer. The end points are improved disease-free states and/or survival time as well as quality of life assessments. Also included is to document the morbidity of the second surgery. 400 subjects are anticipated (470 will be registered...) with 10 from NEMC.